Schwertmeister Set 2
Auch das DSA Professional Set 2 wurde als Box verkauft. Thematisch behandelt es die ersten Erfahrungen der Helden in der tharunischen Gesellschaft sowie den ersten Schritt im sich abzeichnenden Konflikt um das Reich Tharun, den die Helden alleine durch ihre Anwesenheit auslösen. Verfaßt wurden die Texte der Box von Hadmar Wieser. Der Inhalt setzte sich aus dem Heft Das Fest der Schwertmeister - Das Regelbuch, einem Abenteuerheft namens Das Fest der Schwertmeister sowie einem vorder- und rückseitig bedrucktem A3 Blatt mit s/w-Landkarten des Archipeles Kilmakar (in dem die Insel Hamur), dem Reich Hashandra (mit dem Archipel Kilmakar) sowie dem gesammten Inselreich Tharun (von der Einwohnerzahl durchaus mit Aventurien vergleichbar). Übersicht Es folgt eine kurze Übersicht über die Bestandteile der Box. Regelbuch In diesem Buch folgen endlich viele der bisher schmerrlich vermißten Informationen. zunäüchst geht es mit den Regeln los, die die Entwicklung der Helden jenseits der 21. Stufe beschreiben: Angaben zur Umsetzung der Talentsysteme von DSA1 und DSA2 werden gegeben (diese Talentsysteme werden aber in der Box nicht extra eingebunden), Rüstungsgewöhnung. Dazu kommen Themen wie Wundheilung, Fernkampf und weitere Verfeinerungen von Kampf und Auseinandersetzungen aller Art. Schließlich wird auch endlich etwas genauer auf die Runenmagie eingegangen, weitere Beispiele gegeben, Verfeinerungen und Steigerungen werden angegeben: wenn man aus Runendreiecken zauber machen kann, was kann man dann mit anderen geometrischen Figuren (Fünfecken, Siebenecken) erreichen? Auch auf aus Aventurien mitgebrachte Ritualgegenstände (Druidendolch, Magierstab) wird eingegangen, insbesondere ihre Einbindung in das tharunische Magiesystem. Weiter geht es zum Thema Geweihte, wobei auch auf die Möglichkeiten tharunischer Geweihter eingegangen wird. Es folgt die sehnsüchtig erwartete Vorstellung der Welt Tharun, ihrer Eigenarten, Gesellschaft, Monster, Götterwelt, Derografie, Flora, Fauna. Ein sehr inspirierendes Kapitel, wenn auch - typisch für eine damalige Erstausarbeitung - eher knapp gehalten. Aber durchaus eine faszinierende Arbeitsgrundlage. Abschließend folgen einige Hinweise zum Thema epische Kampagne, die in anderer Form mittlerweile zum Standard geworden sind - aber hier zum ersten mal für DSA formuliert wurden. Das Fest der Schwertmeister Nachdem sich die Helden einige Monate im Lager der Brigantai eingelebt haben, Grundzüge der Sprache und Kultur der Hamuris kennengelernt haben sowie Freundschaft mit einigen Mitbrigantai geschlossen haben, sollen sie im Rahmen eines Festes endgültig im Lager aufgenommen werden. Doch am Tag des Festes wird einer der beliebtesten Brigantai von den Truppen des Herrschers der Insel, dem Insellord, gefangen gesetzt. Seine Hinrichtung ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. Natürlich wollen die Brigantai ihren Freund befreien. Es wird ein Plan erarbeitet, dem zufolge die Helden in Verkleidung als Besucher an den Hof des Insellords gehen sollen und die Lage auskundschaften. Es wird schnell klar, das bei dem nötigen Aufwand auch eine direkte Eroberung der Festung möglich wäre. Die Helden kommen nun zum Hof und schaffen es, als Fremde Besucher Aufnahme zu finden. Sie lernen mehr über die Kultur der herrschenden Klassen. Schließlich kommt es zur Schlacht, bei der die Helden und die Brigantai die Festung erobern: nun sind sie die Herren von Hamur! Hier endet das Abenteuer, Hinweise zum nächsten Abenteuer geben aber vor, was die Helden bis dahin alles bewerkstelligt haben sollten. Karten Die Box enthält auch eine DIN-A3 Seite mit insgesamt drei schwarz-weiß Karten: Das Archipel Akimakar, das Reich Hashandra und Tharun als Herrschaftsgebiet bestehend aus neun Reichen. Die Karte des Archipels ist eigentlich ganz nett, zeigt sie doch die einzelnen Inseln mit einigen bestimmenden Merkmalen, wie großen Bergen, die Lage einzelner (Haupt-)Städte, Waldgebiete. Die anderen beiden Karten zeigen letztlich wenig spannend verschieden geformte Kringel mit Namen dran. Kritik Bei all diesen sich sehr interessant anhörenden Kapiteln muß man sich natürlich vor Augen halten, daß das Regelbuch grade mal 63 (bedruckte) Seiten hat und der Inhalt zwar durchaus phantasieanregend ist, aber alles andere als vollständig. Es bleiben noch eine ganze Menge Fragen offen (vor allem, wenn die Helden anfangen, sich für gewisse Teilbereiche zu interessieren). Zudem ist grade beim Hintergrund vom Autor vieles schwammig und unsicher gehalten worden, um dem Spielleiter zur Selbstausgesalltung anzuregen. Manche Themen, vor allem was gewisse Aspekte der tharunischen Gesellschaft betrifft, müßte man mir erst noch erklären, weil sie meiner Meinung nach in der vorliegenden Form nur wenig Sinn machen (tharunische Schlachten und vor allem Festungseroberungen kann ich mir komplett nicht vorstellen; da so etwas von der Konzeption her durch den vorgestellten Kämpferkodex in der Durchführung ad absurdum geführt wird). Das Abenteuer ist in seiner vorliegenden Form sicherlich unterhaltsam, vieles scheint aber nicht ganz zuende gedacht. Zudem wird die Gruppe der Brigantai, bei denen sich die Helden aufhalten, nur sehr oberflächlich dargestellt. Die Karten sind fast schon überflüssig, weil sie wirklich nur eine Minimum an Informationen bieten. Auch mit dem Fest der Schwertmeister bleibt für einen interessierten Spielleiter eine Menge Arbeit übrig, wenn er eine Schwertmeisterkampagne leiten möchte. Kategorie:Publikationen Kategorie:Offizielle Publikationen